thewastesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cagetopia
Executive Summary: Logansport (This is the real name, everyone think of waste names for it), is a small town right on the other side of the Texas Louisianna border. It frequently changes hands between the Rangers and the breakaway elements of the Louisianna Board of Education that refuse to stop fighting. The settlement itself sits at the northern edge of a lake that flows into the Gulf of Mexico. This makes the community an important economic location for both factions. Even with the town in a perpetual war zone trade flows down to CTE and it represents valuable hides to whoever controls it. With conditions this bad no sane individual would choose to be here. This town is an island of misfit toys, the people that inhabit it can't live elsewhere and they choose, or it is chosen for them, to live here instead of the slightly worse wasteland. *Important note, one thing I absolutely want to avoid is a line down the middle of this town with ranger folks on one side and Lobbers on the other. Its been done twice already and it has not caught the imagination of anyone (no offense intended to those folks). If we have divisions they are messy and sloppy and confusing as hell. * They are also rivals to the city of New Jersey, about a 10000 or so miles away Town Description * One possibility is that the buildings have little space between them, creating this tight and almost claustrophobic feeling. Shanties are built wherever they can be built, sometimes right on top of one-another without regards to safety. Also, due to the lack of an organized system of government and due to the constant killings, I would imagine it would smell terrible with all of the garbage strewn about the streets and whatnot (Hench) Town History Set up and build a nice story about the town and how it fits into the larger setting. * An idea; What if the town was originally controlled by the Lobbers, but, following the freeing up of resources of Ranger men and material due to the new peace treaty the Rangers then decided to muscle into the town. I could see it being inspired in a similar vein to how the Brazilian police are moving into the favelas due to the World Cup; they are attempting to establish law and order in this town via massive amounts of force similar to a military occupation while the Lobbers are fighting back via an urban insurgency with the townspeople being caught in the middle. Some of them support the Lobbers, who have "always been there for them" while others welcome the Rangers and their stability. (Hench) Stores & Services *Seeing as this is just a dumping ground for both factions' human refuse I could see mysticism taking off here. You could have witch doctors and fortune tellers plying their trade with these cut throats and rubes. * Perhaps a tattoo parlor? (Hench) Notable NPCs *'Provincial Mayor/Principal (Depending on the dominant faction at the time) Nicolas "Skinner" Brega'- A slimey profiteer with obvious glowing white veneers and gaudy toupee. WIP *'Captain James Van Zant '- Ranger officer and leader of the Ranger effort to control the town. Considered to be a poor tactician who's failed campagains have lead to the deaths of many of his men. Still a stern and straightforward authoritarian of a commander. *'Superintendent Skidd Ramchopp '- And ardent believer in the Lousiana Board of Education's war against the Rangers who defected after they signed the peace treaty, and is now even more autonomous after their collapse. The Surrounding Area Is there anything cool close by? What is the aesthetics of the countryside around the site? Are there threats to worry about? Category:Workshop